Weihnachtsfeier der Todesserart
by SeKaYa
Summary: Während die Auroren sich im Ministerium bekriegten, heckten die Todesser in ihrer Hochburg ähnlich teuflische Dinge aus: eine Weihnachtsfeier!


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören JKRowling. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

* * *

**Weihnachtsfeier der Todesserart  
**

von

**SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

Während die Auroren sich im Ministerium bekriegten, heckten die Todesser in ihrer Hochburg ähnlich teuflische Dinge aus. Auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords war ein Treffen am Heiligabend geplant, und die Todesser, die nicht auf die Weihnachtsfeier verzichten wollten, hatten sich eingefunden, um das Weihnachtsessen, das nach dem Treffen stattfinden sollte, zu organisieren. Die Feier vor dem Treffen zu veranstalten war auf offensichtlichen Gründen als unpraktisch abgestempelt worden. Zwar hatte es auch Stimmen gegen die Feier direkt nach dem Treffen gegeben, aber aus Ermangelung besserer Termine war es nun festgelegt.

Fehlte nur noch das Festkomitee, das aus mehr oder weniger Freiwilligen zusammengestellt worden war.

Die Mischung war bunt wie eine Keksmischung, wobei die Schokoladenkekse eindeutig unterbesetzt waren – niemand wäre auf den Gedanken gekommen Fenrir Greyback oder Bellatrix Lestrange mit Schokoladengebäck zu vergleichen – und die Waffelröllchen schienen auch eine Minderheit zu stellen. Und der Rest bestand aus den Gebäckstücken, die man nur gezwungenermaßen in Kauf nahm, wenn man so eine Mischung kaufte.

Und diese Mischung schien nebenbei noch hochexplosiv. Und das lag nicht daran, dass Severus Snape ein Bestandteil war – oder nicht nur.

Zuerst verlief alles ganz ruhig, so ruhig zumindest, wie es mit einem Haufen Todesser nur sein konnte. Snape hatte die Cocktailbar besetzt und mixte und mischte einiges zusammen, was in verdächtigen Farben leuchtete. Crabbe und Goyle, die man nicht mit dem Büffet in Berührung kommen lassen wollte, richteten die Dekoration her. Avery hatte sich einen Teil des Tisches unter den Nagel gerissen und baute einen undurchdringlichen Dschungel auf, der in Hogwarts definitiv Gewächshaus drei entstammen musste, – allgemein auch das Salatbüffet genannt. Die Malfoys waren mit den Hors d'œuvre zugange. Und die wirklich besorgniserregende Partnerarbeit wurde von Bellatrix und Greyback geleistet, die nämlich den Braten und alles, was Ähnlichkeit damit hatte, verwalten und herrichten sollten.

Mord und Totschlag war also vorprogrammiert.

Es begann beinahe harmlos und das, was die anderen Todesser erzählt bekamen, klang auch weitaus weniger schrecklich, als das wirkliche Geschehen war.

Alles fing mit den Expansionsbestreben des Alleinherrschers der nordischen Pelzunion an: Die Ausweitung in das Gebiet des Kaiserreichs Black-Lestrange, was zu den ersten Kriegshandlungen führte. Die beiden bereits länger verfeindeten Nachbarstaaten griffen dabei zunächst auf eher primitive Waffen zurück, bestehend aus Holzspießen und Gabeln. Die Verletzungen auf beiden Seiten waren eher oberflächlich und trotz anfänglichen Nachteilen auf diesem Gebiet der Kriegsführung gewann das Kaiserreich Black-Lestrange schließlich die Oberhand.

Zum wirklichen Kriegsausbruch kam es jedoch erst, als die nordische Pelzunion keinen Sieg gegen das Kaiserreich Black-Lestrange erringen konnte und, vorerst geschlagen, bei der Arische Häppchenfront einfiel. Nach einem heftigen Schlagabtausch, bei dem neben den bereits zuvor verwendeten Waffen nun erstmals auch Käse- und Traubenschleudern zum Einsatz kamen, verbündeten sich das Kaiserreich Black-Lestrange und die Arische Häppchenfront zum neuen reinblütigen Völkerbund. Durch das Bündnis gestärkt ging nun das Kaiserreich Black-Lestrange erneut zum Angriff über. Der Einsatz neuartiger Zwiebel-Paprika-Spieße – gut gewürzt – ermöglichte einen vernichtenden Schlag gegen die nordische Pelzunion, die sich daraufhin in andere Gebiete zurückzog und dem reinblütigen Völkerbund das Feld überließ.

Die dritte Phase des Todesserischen Weihnachtskriegs begann, als die nordische Pelzunion neue Gebiete erschließen wollte und in den Averyschen Salatstaat einmarschierte. Von den Nahrungsressourcen her hatte die nordische Pelzunion wenig Interesse am Averyschen Salatstaat, aber das Gelände schien für den pelzigen Teil gut geeignet. Zudem erhoffte sich die nordische Pelzunion durch die Unterwerfung des Averyschen Salatstaat neue Truppen zu erschließen. Da der Averysche Salatstaat selbst kaum militärisch ausgerüstet war, griff man auf den alten Vertrag zwischen dem Averyschen Salatstaat und dem Kerkerregime zurück, der das Kerkerregime zur Hilfe im Kriegsfall verpflichtete.

Der Herrscher des Kerkerregimes, von jeher ein sehr ehrenhafter Mensch, beschloss, dem Averyschen Salatstaat vorerst auszuhelfen und lieferte ein paar Waffen, distanzierte sich jedoch, nachdem die nordische Pelzunion vorerst zurückgeschlagen wurde, vom Averyschen Salatstaat. Zu dieser Zeit wurde dann die Snape'sche Unabhängigkeitserklärung verfasst, die jegliche Bande zum Averyschen Salatstaat und den anderen Staaten kappte und das Kerkerregime als unabhängige Nation etablierte.

Nach dieser Wendung im Kräfteverhältnis nahm die nordische Pelzunion ihren Angriff erneut auf, dieses Mal noch um einiges fanatischer als zuvor. Der Averysche Salatstaat unterlag. Kurz vor der endgültigen Niederlage und der unausweichlichen Kapitulation schaffte es ein Botschafter, den reinblütigen Völkerbund zu erreichen und um Hilfe zu bitten. Nachdem der reinblütige Völkerbund sich auf Seiten des Averyschen Salatstaates einmischte und die nordische Pelzunion erneut zurückgeschlagen wurde, schien die Kriegstreiberei der Union vorerst ein Ende zu nehmen.

Das mochte auch an der geballten Ladung Zwiebel-Paprika-Spieße liegen, die zusammen mit Käse- und Traubenschleudern den Sieg für den reinblütigen Völkerbund brachten. Die nordische Pelzunion schien geschlagen, der reinblütige Völkerbund hatte nun eine absolute Vormachtstellung inne.

Doch in den Tiefen des Nordens, wo die Pelzunion ihren Ursprung hatte, regten sich neuerliche Schatten. Und die nordische Pelzunion kam erneut hervor, um ihr Imperium zu vergrößern. Aber es war klar, dass die nötige Truppenstärke fehlte, um es mit dem reinblütigen Völkerbund aufzunehmen – so wandte sich die nordische Pelzunion gegen die unabhängigen Staaten. Zuerst fiel das Kerkerregime.

Die Eroberung war ziemlich unspektakulär, da das Kerkerregime sich im Klaren darüber war, dass die Zeit kommen würde, sich gegen die nordische Pelzunion zu erheben, aber zuvor mussten Waffen für die geplante Revolution besorgt werden. Noch war das Waffenarsenal des Kerkerregimes gering, aber das sollte sich schon bald ändern. Währenddessen expandierte die nordische Pelzunion weiter ins Gebiet der Croyle-Staaten, die zu unterwerfen ein Leichtes für die kampferprobte Pelzunion war.

Von all dem ahnten der reinblütige Völkerbund und der Averysche Salatstaat nichts.

Nach der Unterwerfung der Croyle-Staaten plante die nordische Pelzunion einen weiteren Übergriff auf den Averyschen Salatstaat, doch es kam anders. Das Kerkerregime hatte inzwischen genug Waffen gesammelt, um eine Rebellion zu starten. Die Auseinandersetzungen waren blutig und mehrfach wurde die nordische Pelzunion mit ABC-Anschlägen niedergestreckt. Diese neuartigen _A_lkohol_b_omben-_C_ocktails hatten es in sich und schon nach kurzer Zeit musste die nordische Pelzunion die Waffen strecken.

Das Kerkerregime hatte gesiegt und seine Unabhängigkeit zurückerlangt. Um zu verhindern, dass weitere eroberte Gebiete verloren wurden, festigte die nordische Pelzunion ihren Einfluss auf die Croyle-Staaten, die auch schon bald zum Kernreich der Union gehörten. So gestärkt begann ein erneuter Feldzug gegen den Averyschen Salatstaat. Die Wirkung der neuen Beleuchtungsbomben war verheerend und der Averysche Salatstaat geriet in ernsthafte Bedrängnis.

Das noch immer wirksame Bündnis rief nun jedoch den reinblütigen Völkerbund auf den Plan, der dem Averyschen Salatstaat zu Hilfe eilte. Die nordische Pelzunion hielt sich jedoch dank der Unterstützung durch die Croyle-Staaten äußerst gut. Keine Seite gewann die Überhand – wo der reinblütige Völkerbund auf Strategie und Taktik setzte, vertraute die nordische Pelzunion auf Kampfeskraft allein. Im Schutze des laufenden Konflikts entschloss sich das Kaiserreich Black-Lestrange dazu, das Kerkerregime anzugreifen – später wurde behauptet, das Kerkerregime plane einen Angriff auf den reinblütigen Völkerbund.

Der Präventivschlag gelang, das Kerkerregime wurde schwer getroffen. In dieser schweren Stunde beschloss das Kerkerregime notgedrungen, sich mit der nordischen Pelzunion, dem ehemaligen Erz- und Erbfeind, zusammenzuschließen und gegen den reinblütigen Völkerbund zu Felde zu ziehen. Dabei starteten die neuen Verbündeten einen Blitzkrieg gegen die Arische Häppchenfront, dem schwächsten Mitglied des reinblütigen Völkerbundes. Die Lage eskalierte: Ein all-out Krieg begann.

Das Ende des Krieges kam schließlich in Form eines erbosten Dunklen Lords, der zu wissen verlangte, warum ein Großteil seiner treusten Anhänger nicht zum Treffen erschienen war. Zumindest rettete die Lächerlichkeit der Situation das Festkomitee vor weiteren Strafen.


End file.
